


First Visit

by naboru



Series: Windcut [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: Windcut invites Blast Off to his apartment, but something is a little off.Continuity:G1, Dysfunction AUNote:Set directly after “Windcut”.





	First Visit

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1, Dysfunction AU  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off/Windcut  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Windcut hadn’t seen Blast Off for over an orn. Responsibilities at work for both of them had stopped them from meeting, and Windcut didn’t like it at all.

It was only a few cycles now before Blast Off would head into space. The rotary still hadn’t dared ask how long he would be gone, and he still wasn’t certain if the shuttle really meant it about meeting again once he was back.

Windcut had admitted to himself quite a while ago that he really did like Blast Off.

Blast Off was refreshingly un-alpha-like. He didn’t say much, but what he did say was well thought out, and he was honest. It was a nice change from Windcut’s usual job, where everything was based on deception and lies and playing people.

Honesty was so rare, and in Blast Off’s case, Windcut thought, he was unable to lie at all. Every time he seemed to try, he stayed quiet for a while, before blurting out what was on his mind anyway.

Windcut liked it, and it didn’t hurt that he was attractive. Windcut had formed that opinion the first time they met, so long ago in Iacon, and he hadn’t changed it. But now Blast Off had this air of knowledge around him, of lightyears of travel and vorns of experience, and there were so many things he could explain and tell. Some were things Windcut couldn’t have made up, but knew they were true because it was Blast Off telling him.

Windcut didn’t like space, but he liked Blast Off talking about space.

Windcut’s rotors twitched as his internal alarm went off. He jumped off the bar stool at his counter, abandoning his half-finished cube of energon.

He had been so caught up in his musings, he’d totally forgotten the time.

He’d arranged to meet Blast Off at a store at the artists’ district of Altihex. His workplace had commissioned a sculpture for their boss’ anniversary, and he had been tasked to collect it. Unfortunately, it was heavy and huge, and he needed help to take it to the building were the celebration was due to be.

Windcut would have hired a delivery agency, but due to his workload, he had totally forgotten. He wasn’t mad that Blast Off had agreed to help him when he’d asked, though. It also made it less annoying that he wasn’t even invited to the celebration, because afterwards Blast Off would go with him to his apartment.

Blast Off hadn’t been to Windcut’s place before, and Windcut was as nervous as he was excited.

It would also mean they had more privacy here than they would in Blast Off’s dorm room.

* * *

“You’ve been very quiet,” Windcut said as they stood outside of his apartment. There was no one in the small hallway with them.

Blast Off shrugged. “I’d rather stay quiet than rain on anyone’s parade.”

Windcut raised an optical ridge. “What do you mean?”

Another shrug.

Before Windcut or Blast Off could say anything else, the door opened with a hiss.

“Come in.” Windcut smiled and went ahead into the bar area of the living room. The counter was visible from the door, a few bar stools around it. Behind it, closer to the window where the carpeted floor began, two steps led down to the huge sofa and arm chairs, but they weren’t clearly visible from the bar. Blast Off was taller, he might see them right away as he ducked under the door frame.

Windcut swallowed. He knew the shuttle was big, but the view showed just how much compared to himself, and did something weird to his insides.

“It’s so much space,” Blast Off muttered as he looked around. The door closed behind him, but the shuttle didn’t move in further.

Windcut shifted on his feet. “Uh, make yourself at home. You can have a seat.” He pointed at the bar stools. “Ignore the cube on the counter. I’ll get you a fresh one. Or would you like high grade? Or mid grade?”

Blast Off shook his head. “Standard is fine.”

“Okay.” Windcut gave a nod, walking to his small storage room. He really should try not to be as nervous. There was nothing to be nervous about. He hadn’t been nervous when Blast Off invited him in the first time to his own room.

Windcut reached for two standard cubes and sighed. Okay, that was a lie, but it hadn’t been clear where they had been heading, and-

There was a metal squeal from the living room, a thud when metal hit concrete followed by a hissed “ouch”.

Windcut rushed out, his hands clenching around the energon cubes. “What happened? Blast Off, are you… okay?”

He saw the shuttle sitting on the floor, a bar stool next to him, it was dented and twisted.

Blast Off looked up, his expression blank, his voice flat as he muttered deadpan, “I’m too heavy for your furniture.”

Windcut bit his glossa so as not to laugh. He put the cubes on the counter and went over to Blast Off. “Are you okay?” he managed to ask, but his amusement was still audible.

“Well, my pride took a dent, and I might have to check my mass shifting circuitry in case it changed my alt-mode to root-mode weight ratio, but aside from that, I’m good.”

“Awww.” Windcut smiled and offered Blast Off a hand. “It’s nothing wrong with your circuitry. I just got the less expensive chairs when I moved in.”

Blast Off frowned. “You got furniture that don’t support shuttles - in Altihex?”

“Well, your kind is so aloof, I never expected to get a shuttleformer visitor.”

With a huff, Blast Off took Windcut’s hand, though he didn’t let the rotary help him up. Instead he pulled the smaller mech down into his lap.

Windcut uttered a surprised but happy yelp. “I’ll get new chairs that can support you,” he offered as he smiled up at the grey face.

Blast Off’s lips twitched to the slightest grin. “You don’t need to do that. I’m happy to resign myself to the floor.”

Windcut shuffled his rotors. To him the words meant Blast Off wouldn’t want to visit him again, maybe after he was in space they really-

“Well,” Blast Off continued with a shrug. He shifted on the floor until his back was close enough to the wall to lean against it, “I mean, if your sofa or berth support me, I don’t need chairs.”

Black rotor blades twitched once in relief, and Windcut couldn’t help but smile. “I’m pretty sure they will.”

Blast Off looked back at him with the closest he came to a fond smile. Windcut had learnt to recognise a few of the shuttle’s expressions so far. Large black hands found their way to Windcut’s hips, and Blast Off leant down, his field flaring briefly.

Windcut almost let him kiss him, but cupped Blast Off’s face.

“What’s wrong?” the shuttle asked with a frown.

“That’s what I was asking you earlier. I asked why you were so quiet, and you evaded the question.” Windcut’s jaw clenched.

“If I have to answer, fine.” Blast Off vented deeply. “It’s about that sculpture.”

“Yes?” Now Windcut frowned. They had seen the artist put it safely in its box, and Windcut hadn’t seen Blast Off drop it. But maybe he had? Was he about to tell him the sculpture was broken?

“I know I’m not a person that has a good sense for art of any kind,” Blast Off said. “That’s why I said I don’t want to rain on anyone’s parade, but...” Blast Off huffed, and rolled his optics. “Seriously? This was supposed to be a present? Vector Sigma, that sculpture was _ugly_.”

At that Windcut laughed loudly. With a wide grin, he pressed their lips together for a kiss.


End file.
